Blood Sister
by alydaughter
Summary: After betraying his uncle, Zuko has no one left. Until the Dai Li brings in a prisoner who just happens to be Zuko's best friend from his childhood. Can she bring Zuko back to life or will Azula rip them apart, leaving evveryone in ruins?
1. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

(Hey guys! I dont not own anything avatar, but i do own Ashayna! Please enjoy. Shipping is everywhere, so dont be discouraged if your favorite ship isnt on here! It probably will be. Read and review. First fic.)

* * *

"_My legs are sore_," screamed out one of a million thoughts going through Zuko's head. He scowled. Finally back on his way to honor and the only thing he could do was mentally complain of how Azula sat on the throne all day while he had to stand. He should know it was a small price to pay to be accepted back into the family. 

"Zuko, can you watch everything for a second? I want to see how our prisoner is doing," said the cold voice of Azula to his right. Even when he wasn't Azula's "enemy," Zuko found her quite unsettling. And the fact that he had betrayed his loving uncle for a brutal sister did not aid his warming up to her.

The young prince watched his sister leave, eyeing the throne through the corner of his eye. Just one second to sit down. Azula would never know. He walked over and placed his hand on the arm of the seat. "_What is it going to be like to be back in the throne at home? Will father choose me over Azula to rule our lands?" _Zuko's doubt spread as he sat down wearily. He wasn't even sure if his father would accept him, let alone make him leader of the fire nation.

BANG

Zuko awoke from his thoughts and looked up as he saw two members of the Dai Li walking briskly with a prisoner in their grasps. Zuko quickly stood up, paranoid and not wanting anyone to think he was trying to replace Azula by sitting in her seat.

The two members who now stood before the steps gave a curt bow in respect to the prince. Zuko nodded, allowing the two to explain their presence.

"We found this one trying to break into the palace. When we grabbed her she started screaming of corruption and revolution. We thought Azula might want to question her," the smaller of the two guards explained.

Zuko turned his attention to the girl in question. Since brought in, the girl had been staring fiercely at the floor, trying to pull away but without much conviction. Zuko noted with surprise that she was not much younger then him and wore nice clothes. Hardly someone who could be a major threat. _"She's probably some merchant brat wanting to get her father out of prison"_ Zuko thought to himself.

The guard coughed politely to turn Zuko's attention away from examining the girl. "Prince Zuko. What should we do with her?"

With the mention of Zuko's name, the girl shot her head up, staring up at the boy with a surprising mixture of shock and hope. Her eyes were a sharp mixture of brown and gold; her hair of the same color. Zuko felt his heart stop as he recognized her.

She smiled slightly at his recognition, leaving Zuko's heart in a flutter of nostalgia.

"Leave her," Zuko muttered. The guards stood in shock of the prince's choice, tightening the grip on their prisoner's arm.

"LEAVE HER NOW" Zuko demanded fiercely, letting the fire flow freely from his fists. The guards reacted – quickly dropping the girl and retreating to the main doors.

Prince Zuko heaved a mighty breath and calmed down, looking back down at the girl before him. She stood gracefully, clothed in earth nation garment, short hair, and small build; different, but exactly how he remembered her.

In the blink of an eye the small girl ran up the stares and wrapped Zuko in a hug. Rusty in the department of affection, Zuko stood in shock.

"It's been a while, Ashayna."


	2. I'm Still Here

"I didn't even know that the fire nation had taken over the city, let alone the fact that you were here!" Ashayna exclaimed, walking into Zuko's room.

Zuko watched Ashayna start to make tea, mentally making up excuses for when Azula questioned him for leaving after she had specifically asked him to "watch over everything." In all honesty, he just needed a quiet spot to talk to Ashayna – his best friend from his childhood.

Ashayna sat down across from the young prince, holding out tea for him. "You look great, Zuko," she said with a smile. As always in the context of looks, Zuko's hand immediately went up to his scar. The last time he had seen Ashayna was a week after he had received his mark of shame. He still had had bandages around the injured eye on the day he was banished and sent away on the ship – the last day he had seen Ashayna.

She noticed his discomfort and smiled a little more gently. "It really is great to see you again," Zuko's old friend said. Zuko nodded and sighed silently. "So…where is Uncle Iroh? I can't wait to see him again. It'll be like having a father back!" Ashayna exclaimed. Zuko winced.

Ashayna was born to a well off family. Her older sister, Mariana, was betrothed to marry Iroh's son, Li Ten. The young couple had been in love since their early pre teen years and awaited the day they could happily be married. Ashayna and her sister Mariana had lived in the palace in the mean time, learning to love the family that would be theirs the day Mariana and Li Ten would say "I do." But this day would never come.

Zuko felt despair washed over him as he realized this. "Poor Uncle…" he thought to himself. Not only had Iroh lost his son, but now it seemed as if Iroh had lost the nephew that he had taken care of like a son.

Ashayna set down her cup rather harshly, knocking Zuko out of his thoughts. "Something's different about you…" she pondered, looking equivocally at Zuko. The prince turned away, not up to being scrutinized.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone," he retorted simply.

"Like you're voice stopped cracking?" The young girl giggled. Zuko smiled slightly – very slightly.

Zuko looked at Ashayna. She had changed a lot too. The last time he had seen her was when he was thirteen and she was twelve – she being a year younger. Both still awkward teenagers. Now it seemed as if they had both become what they had always meant to. Ashayna; a small yet strong beautiful young woman. And him; a troubled dark young man. He shook the thought out of his mind.

"How long have you been here?" Zuko asked. Anything to keep his mind from wandering. It was time to catch up with his long lost friend….


	3. Your Guardian Angel

"Lets play fire nation vs. earth nation! I'm fire nation!" squealed an eight year old Zuko, running up into the yard "'Prepare to die Earth Nation scum!'" Zuko leaped into the air, landing inches away from the face of his young best friend, who didn't even flinch. The young Ashayna sighed instead. "Do we have to? I hate fighting and you're always so brutal," she whined

Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's fun! You be sneaky and run around and I try to catch you and pin you down with my fire whip."

"But it hurts!" sniffled the seven year old Ashayna, rubbing a red spot from previous games.

Zuko shagged his shoulders, going over to his friend and helping her up. "Come on Ashayna, lets go play on the roof of the eastern end of the palace," he suggested instead.

Ashayna smiled thankfully. Zuko smiled back.

"Come on! I'll race you!" the little Zuko screamed as he started running.

Zuko raced into the pavilion and across the eastern palace's yard. He heard Ashayna's little foot stomps behind him as he laughed, flinging himself into the building. And right as it seemed like he was going to make it to the stairwell and win the race to the roof, Zuko found himself face first into the floor, hitting his forehead with a soft thud that resonated throughout the room.

The eight year old groaned and rolled over, hearing and recognizing the cruel laughter. "You're so stupid. It's sooooo easy to trip you, you oaf," came the high-pitched taunts of Zuko's little sister. At six years old, Azula was able to hurt Zuko in ways he wouldn't dare to hurt her. Azula cackled as Ashayna neared.

"Leave him alone Azula," Zuko's best friend said as she started to help him up. She was abruptly stopped by a sharp push from Azula.

"The big baby can get up by himself," the squeaky Azula exclaimed, stepping over Zuko territorially. Ashayna, frustrated and wanting to play snapped into a fighting stance.

"Sugar head is going to hurt me now?" Azula taunted Ashayna. With a cry Ashayna pushed Azula up against the wall. Zuko scrambled up, his head pounding.

Azula looked momentarily surprised before putting on a cool face. "Be careful what you do. You don't want my dad getting angry at you," She warned

"Don't listen to her. Daddy won't do anything. Serves her right," Zuko snapped back, feeling safer with Azula pinned up on the wall.

Azula sent a death glare to Zuko, quickly quieting his bravado. Ashayna pushed her harder against the wall. "Leave him alone you nasty little prat! He has me now and you can't do anything to hurt us," she warned Azula.

Ashayna let go of Azula, grabbed Zuko's hand, and together ran up the stairs for the sanctuary on the roof. Azula picked herself up.

"Not if I can help it," the young princess grumbled.

* * *

Zuko awoke and stood by his window. He could see the whole earth capital from his position. Silently, he wondered where Ashayna was right now, seeing as he made her go home before sunset so that Azula wouldn't notice her presence. The prince shuddered to think what would happen if Azula found out that her childhood enemy was back in the city.

He feared for Ashayna's life.


	4. The Fix Is In

Ashayna walked quietly through the awakening streets of Ba Sing Se. The sun couldn't be seen over the wall, but the sky was a deep pink, letting the inhabitants of the city know that it was time to awake and start their day.

The young girl thought as she walked. She hadn't slept a wink since she left the palace and her best friend. Zuko had changed a lot. She remembered when he used to the be the charismatic little boy that wanted what was best for his country. Now he seemed more sullen, more selfish, and more lonely. Ashayna shook her head. She had a lot of work to do.

Noticing a small stand to one side of the street, Ashayna got an idea. A perfect idea for her and Zuko today.

* * *

Zuko stood on the outskirts of the palace, in the prearranged spot where he was going to meet Ashayna for their day out. His night was haunted by nightmares, ones that had plagued him since his illness. But last night a new factor was thrown into his nightmare: Ashayna. Zuko wasn't sure what to think about her sudden appearance, but he was happy for the daily distraction to get his mind off his uncle and the Avatar.

The young prince noticed a small bush a couple feet away. After shuffling over, Zuko bent over to examine the flowers on it. Just as he thought, a Jasmine Lily. A sharp pain hit his chest as he remembered that it was his uncle's favorite flower, as well as Ashayna's. He reached out. Maybe a flower for her to start the day off right.

"Zuko?" came a question behind him. Zuko stood up stiffly and turned around to the mocking stare of Azula. "What on earth were you doing?" she snapped impatiently, with an accusing smirk.

Her older brother scowled. "Nothing," he muttered, silently praying that Ashayna would not show up with Azula here. It would be a disaster.

"Well I can't have you sitting around doing 'nothing' all day! I need your help. If you want father's approval when we get back, you're going to have to do some work around here."

"Whatever you say Azula," Zuko muttered.

Zuko's little sister smirked. "That's right. Whatever I say. I think you and I will get along better from now on." With that remark, she turned around, talking over her shoulder to remind Zuko to be up in the palace soon. She soon disappeared into the palace.

But as he looked at her back, Zuko had an increasingly weird urging to stab her in it.

* * *

Ashayna found Zuko standing glumly against the palace walls. She approached him with a smile, a habit of hers. Zuko nodded in recognition.

_"Not even a smile or "hey?" Things _must _be bad_," she thought to herself.

Zuko eyed the package in her hand. At least his curiosity was still in tact. Ashayna pulled out the box from her basket. "I found something that may surprise you," she said in hushed tones. She really wasn't sure how Zuko would react to it.

The young prince eyed her suspiciously as he took it tenderly into his hands. Ashayna watched his expression as he removed the wrapping, recognizing the object immediately.

"Shay…Where in the name of the Fire Lord did you find this?" Zuko rasped quietly. His eyes locked questioningly onto Ashayna's. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I thought you might like it," she whispered.


	5. Lips of An Angel

Aang and Katara sat on the edge of the cave, quietly staring in the water. It had been four days since their flight from Ba-sing-se. Aang was just now able to sit up his own. Katara placed her hand on his as the two continued to stare in silence.

The cave they were hiding in was an old retirement place for the kings of the Earth nation. Kings would retire to the quiet cave with two of his most trusted servants when the time came for him to step off the throne. Only the kings knew of this cave, and so it became the hiding spot. The place to the Avatar to return to health and to decide what to do next.

Momo curled up lazily next to Aang. The noontime sun was not hot enough to keep Aang and Katara warm, so they sat closely together. Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King were with Appa, shopping for new garments since Aang's and Katara's were beyond repair. Aang, still too weak to travel, was watched over by Katara, who had volunteered to stay behind for the day.

"We should probably try to get you exercising soon," Katara said to break the long silence. "You know, get you standing up, maybe some swimming will help." She referred to the small lake at the mouth of the cave. Aang nodded bleakly. He closed his eyes. Katara sighed.

"You know. Ever since…that night…you have been really distant. And I know, I know, you don't want to talk about it, but Aang, you cant close yourself off forever," she said, trying to make him understand..

Aang opened his eyes. It was true. Ever since he gave up Katara to go into his avatar state, Aang had regretted it. He felt so distant from the Katara he once loved. He swallowed dryly, hating himself.

Katara noticed this and tried to make him feel better by holding him closer. Aang head fell lightly on her chest, where she held his head. Aang looked up at her and smiled. At least he still thought she was beautiful. "Aang. You know I'll never leave you. Please, don't be like this."

Aang closed his eyes, listening to Katara's heartbeat. He wanted to love her, but sometimes he had to do what was best for the world. If only there was a way to do both, be able to keep his Avatar state in control, and love Katara. He sighed softly, eyes still closed.

Something peculiar was happening to Katara in the meantime. As she looked down at his resting head, her heart skipped a beat. Ever slightly, but enough for her to notice. It was awful being so distant from Aang. She wanted him back. Anything to get him back. To have him be the strong avatar that she loved. Loved.

Aang felt like he was being watched. He didn't want Katara to worry. He opened his eyes, but was immediately shocked when he saw Katara's face inches from his. She looked at him and closed the gap between them.

They kissed.

* * *

(No worries to non-Kataang fans! There will be many shipping changes and flips before the Fic is over!! Hold on tight!) 


	6. Can't Let It Go

Zuko sat next to Ashayna under a large oak tree in the outer ring of Ba-sing-se. The noontime sun was not hot enough to keep the two of them warm, so they sat closely together. Ashayna smiled at Zuko as he ran his hand softly over a small, delicate black box.

"I can't believe you found it," said Zuko for the thousandth time since they had left the palace to enjoy lunch together. He opened the small black box, letting a soft melody ring into the air. "I know its hers. This is mothers jewelry box. And the pendant. It is hers too. She has to be close. I can't believe you found it."

Ashayna laughed. "Zuko. Snap out of it. I knew it would make you happy, but I didn't think it would ruin our lunch," she said half-jokingly.

Zuko blushed, quickly shutting the box. "Sorry…I just haven't really held anything of hers in…a long time," he said, getting a far off look in his eyes. Ashayna squeezed his shoulder.

"I know. Now lets eat so you can tell me everything that has been happening to you. I told you about me last night. I want to know how you have been doing," she told him, grabbing the bag that held their lunch.

Zuko helped her unpack the lunch, secretly wishing he didn't have to tell Ashayna about the past couple years. He had changed a lot since then, and he wasn't sure if she would understand. Last time she knew him, he was an optimistic youth, finally getting over his mother's disappearance. Now he was the opposite. He wasn't sure how to explain all his behaviors to her.

He looked up when he heard the beloved music playing from his mother's box. Ashayna held it, gently lifting out the pedant necklace. The gold chain possessed a fire nation emblem with a red ruby as a centerpiece. The chain hung low.

"Come here, my young prince," Ashayna said with a smile. She stood up and linked the necklace onto him. "You look like her, Zuko," she said. "Just remember everything she taught you."

Zuko looked down at the pendant which hung more than halfway down his chest. The ruby caught in the light, flashing memories to the boy. He smiled slightly. "Thanks, Shay," he said.

"Don't mention it. Now tell me, what devious stuff have you been up to in the past two years?"

Zuko looked up at her thinking, "_you have no idea." _He opened his mouth, ready to vent, rant, confess, and defend.

100 yards away sat a dark figure, watching the pair. He had a lot to tell the Fire Princess.


	7. Beauty From Pain

Ashayna tossed softly in her bed, eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed.

* * *

A twelve-year-old Ashayna walked through a market, carrying a small basket of fruits. Around her bustled a small crowd of fire nation people. She watched as a group of ragged children ran through the street and into a run down house. Ashayna smiled sadly. For a country almost in charge of the world, it was incredibly poor. The castle loomed in the backdrop, reminding the fire nation people who was in charge of their wealth.

A sudden bump made Ashayna look forward. She faced a small twelve-year-old boy with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. He smiled. "Hey Shay!" he greeted her.

"Hey Sammy!" she exclaimed. He was her only best friend out of the palace; she and Sam had made lots of havoc outside the palace walls.

"I have something for you!" he said, grabbing her hand and, running with her down the road, brought her to the house. "Wait here," he shouted as he ran around the house. Ashayna watched him. His house seemed drabbier, his clothes seemed smaller, and his shoes were nowhere to be seen. She sighed, wishing her friend had a better life.

"Here we go!" he said grabbing a chain out of a pantry. "I spent two days making this." Sammy opened hand, revealing a small butterfly shaped pendant. It was made out of wood with small white lines.

Her eyes lit. "Samuel! It's amazing…how did you…"

"Dad and I made it together at his new job. He's a carpenter now." The boy's chest puffed with pride. Ashayna giggled, setting down her fruit basket to put the chain around her neck. She smiled.

"There's another special way to open it…but I'm going to let you figure it out," Sammy said with something close to a blush. He smiled mischievously. Ashayna smiled back. Despite his poor status, she had never met someone so happy.

Ashayna hugged him in thanks and pouted. "You're honestly not going to tell me how to open it?" she whined, fiddling the butterfly shaped pendant.

Sammy's mother walked in. She was pale and thin and looked even sicker than when Shay had last seen her. She looked at Ashayna urgently.

"Ashayna, you must get back to the palace. Zuko and his father are engaged in an Agni Kai. You need to get back as soon as possible. It doesn't look good for Zuko." Ashayna stood there in shock as Sam looked to stare at her. "GO now!" Sam's mother insisted.

Ashayna scrambled out of the house, leaving her basket as she ran to the palace as she could.

_Not Zuko. Zuko….You didn't…You're father. Ugh. Your father…Zuko…_

By the time Ashayna reached the palace she had tears coursing down her face. She feared the worst. She ran blindly in the palace, not sure where she was going. She found herself stumbling and she eventually had no clue where she was running. She slumped against the wall, sobbing.

"Ashayna…" came a rugged voice. Iroh's voice. Her head snapped up, tears still in her eyes.

"Come here quickly," he said, holding her hand and leading her down to the medical section of the palace.

Shay saw Zuko before she could tell what was wrong with him. She yanked away from Iroh and ran to him, wanting him to be alright.

Zuko looked up wearily and Shay gasped. The band-aid around his left eye was bloody. Zuko looked pale and weak, angry and shocked. Shay hugged him. _Zuko_…

He seemed embarrassed by her affection. "I'm ok Shay, don't worry," he said not as convincing as she knew he could be.

"Don't lie to me. What is going to happen? Will you still be able to see?" She waved her hand in front of his bandaged eye.

Zuko looked momentarily distraught. "I don't know…." The doctor walked over. He bowed.

"I'm sorry, prince, but we need to put you to sleep to check on your eye."

Zuko rested his head on Shay's shoulder. "Ok…" he muttered. Shay felt a tear land on her shoulder. _Poor Zuko. How could his father do this to him?_

He stood up and left. Iroh sat down next to her with a hefty sigh. They watched Prince Zuko walk away with the doctor.

"There are a few things you should know, Ashayna" Iroh said. He continued when she didn't respond. "Zuko has been banished." That got a gasp from Ashayna. "He is not allowed to return to the Fire Nation until he has found the Avatar and presented him to his father." Shay's voice started to raise in protest. Iroh raised his hand. Ashayna shut her mouth.

"I know it is unfair. He went into the Agni Kai thinking that he was battling General Izor. He questioned his military command after he wanted to sacrifice a brigade of young soldiers to distract another fleet. Zuko did not understand why they had to waste all those young lives. He spoke up."

Ashayna's soldiers shook with soft sobs. She was going to loose her best friend.

"I will be going with Zuko to search. Ashayna, I need to you watch the palace while we are gone. If we stay away for more than two years, search for us…"

She looked up at him questioningly, tears in her eyes. It couldn't be happening…

The young girl stood up and ran down the corridor, running to Zuko's room. The doctor passed her in the hallway as she ran to his door. Good, Zuko would be in his room alone. She opened the door and ran over to his bed, where the young price lay sleeping. Crawling onto the bed and sitting on her knees, she kneeled over him and cried. She couldn't loose him. Her new butterfly chain hung around her neck, barely touching Zuko's chest.

Soon her sobs turned into song.

"After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last

There will be beauty from pain

Although it won't be today

Someday I will hope again

And there will be beauty from pain

You will become beauty from the pain"

Zuko's eyes fluttered open. He smiled

* * *

Ashayna awoke, remembering one of the worst days of her life. Zuko lay beside her, his back to her. They were back at her house for the night. She reached for her butterfly pendent. She still had not figured out how to open it. Ashayna snuggled close to Zuko, holding her pendent in one hand, and his hand in the other.

* * *

(Song lyric credits to Superchick, Beauty from Pain) 


	8. Everything Changes

Aang awoke and stood up slowly. He winced at the pain. His new green shirt and pants felt weird but he would have to get used to it. He also needed to shave his head. His arrow was being covered by a soft buzz of black hair. Momo glided over. "Hey boy. How are you?" he whispered quietly, walking into the light and out of the cave.

He stretched softly, trying not to make anything else sore. He then stood down and tried to induce his avatar state. Again, for the millionth time in the past two days, he could not make it come. He shook his head in frustration.

Aang felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Katara…" he said simply, with a slight smile.

"Avatar Aang" she said, smiling as he opened his eyes.

Not much had changed since they had kissed. They had not decided if they would start dating; neither was ready for the commitment. Aang had started acting more like his normal self, with the help of Katara of course.

"Any luck yet?" she asked.

"Does it look like it?" he asked her. Katara shook her head.

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

Aang nodded. He hoped so

* * *

Zuko stood up and stretched. Ashayna curled up in his absence, still asleep. He shook his head. Yesterday was the best day he had had in many, many years. Ashayna was more amazing and beautiful than he remembered, but she also brought painful memories that he wished her could forget. He looked over at his mother's music box. But she also brought him hope. He shook his head again; he wasn't sure what to do.

After rummaging through her small desk, everything in her apartment was small (She explained that she had many low paying jobs in the market.); he found a small pen and piece of parchment where he scribbled. "Thank you. Meet me at the tea shop on Roiun Street tomorrow at dusk."

With one last glance at Ashayna, he slipped out of the room, out of the apartment, and into the street. The small light shone through the top of the wall as Zuko walked briskly. He brushed a piece of hair from his face.

_I don't understand anything anymore. How did I find Ashayna? At this time… I need her the most now I guess. But what about Azula and father. I just got my honor back. Am I willing to risk it for her? She found mother's necklace and music box. I want to find mother. I don't know what I want._

Zuko hardly noticed his feet had carried him so far, and soon he was up at the palace. He didn't walk up to his room though, he turned the corner and headed for the dungeon. It was past due for his time to talk to his Uncle.

* * *

Sokka grumbled as he stumbled out of his sleeping bag. "Has anyone seen my ribbon for my hair? I can't find it," he asked. Momo soon flew over, holding the ribbon in question.

"Aw man…Bring it back Momo!" he exclaimed, running after the flying lemur

Aang and Katara laughed. She looked over at Aang. "I don't mean to pressure you, but do you have any idea on what we should do next? The eclipse is going to be here soon…and we aren't sure what to do."

Aang shook his head. "I'm not sure. But something tells me to stay here for a little longer." Katara shook her head. She believed him.

Toph walked out of the cave followed soon after by the Ex-Earth King. Toph's hair was down. "I can't find my hair ribbon," she grumbled. Aang and Katara laughed again.

"Momo probably has it," Katara said. "Here, I'll let you borrow my brush in the meantime." She walked away, leaving Aang with the King.

"You know, I always have had faith the Avatar would return. I never thought I'd be run out of my city and be sitting here next to him though," he commented

Aang looked down at the water next to him. "I didn't think any of this would happen either," he muttered.

* * *

Zuko shivered as he walked into the damp air. _This cant be good for Uncle_ he thought. Not much he could do about that now. There were no Dai Li Agents around, thank goodness. Zuko was still very awkward around them. He could not wait to go home to get away from them.

After a couple minutes of searching. Zuko found his uncle's cell. He approached it tentatively. "Uncle Iroh?" he whispered.

His uncle turned around, and smiled weakly. Zuko had to look away for second, his guilt and shame turning into tears. "Uncle…I'm sorry," he croaked, knowing that his uncle would notice the tears. He tried to hide them.

"You know I believe in second chances, Zuko," the old man whispered, hugging his crying nephew as much as he could through the bars. Iroh started to cough, shocking Zuko from his tears.

"Uncle, you are sick," h stated plainly, feeling more guilt stir.

His coughing attack subsided. "Don't worry about it. If nothing has killed me yet, nothing will," he replied calmly.

Zuko sighed and sat down. Iroh followed the suit. "Now tell me nephew, what has brought you down here. What has changed in your heart?"

Zuko closed his eyes and told his uncle everything.

* * *

Aang and Katara walked around the pond in silence. She held his hand lightly. He loved it. "Aang, are you sure we should be staying here? Shouldn't we be getting troops ready or anything?"

Aang shrugged. "I think the spirits want me here, which would explain why I improved so quickly. I think they want me here. For a little bit longer. Be a little more patient. If nothing happens in a week, we can go."

Katara squeezed his hand. "If you say so."

* * *

Zuko walked up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door and fell onto the bed. What a weird past 48 hours. He closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

"Hello Zuko."

_Azula_. His heart beat quickly as he rolled up and sat up. "Azula," he said, finding her in the corner of his room.

"Where have you been Zuko?"

"No where"

"Who was that girl you were with," Azula said, getting to the point.

"A friend." _How did she know?_

"A friend…You might want to stay away from her. You may cause her to have an accident."

"Azula if you do anything to her..."

"Don't give me a reason to," she smirked, giving him a curt bow and left the room.

Zuko ran to his window and yanked it open. He stalked onto the balcony, trying to cool off his growing sense of panic. Watching the sun in the sky, he shook his head. _Ashayna…_


	9. I Hate Everything About You

Ashayna stood in a tree, high above Ba Sing Se. The pastels colors from the city blurred with the sky and she realized the tree was _floating _above the city. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself. Her voice did not sound out. _Weird_.

Her eyes focused on the horizon where movement caught her attention. A blue dragon flew towards her, his eyes locked on hers. Ashayna inhaled sharply – the dragon looked vaguely familiar. She stood frozen, unsure what to do.

"Ashayna, daughter of Mai Li Song and Jiy Yung Song, I have called you here on special occasion," said a voice atop the dragon. Shay looked up quizzically, not sure who was addressing her.

A man with piercing eyes and long white hair walked off his dragon as it neared the tree Ashayna was standing on. The small girl instantly stooped into a deep bow.

"Avatar Roku" she muttered in deep respect. No wonder she recognized the dragon. Roku was a primary figure taught throughout her education. She had no doubt now that she was in the spirit world. How she got there, she wasn't sure. Why she was there, she wasn't sure as well.

"You are here for a special request," continued the Avatar spirit. "Please rise." Ashayna did so. "The young Avatar is in dire need of a fire bending teacher. I have watched you grow up in the palace; I have strong spiritual ties there. I believe you are the proper teacher for the young Avatar Aang. He needs you right now."

Shay felt a lump rise in her throat. The avatar. The reason for Zuko's banishment. Now she needed to help him. What of Zuko though?

"You are vital in the role, Ashayna. The war will never end if Aang does not succeed. Do you accept your task?"

_Not like I have much of a choice_ she thought before nodding humbly. It was hard to say no to an Avatar spirit and his dragon.

"But where can I find him?" she tried to say. Again, her voice did not resonate in the spirit world. Somehow, the avatar heard or understood. He smiled.

"Thank you Ashayna. You will know how to find the Avatar when you wake. I will give you a push in the right direction. Here are some landmarks to help you on your way"

"Wake? What do you mean? I thought I was in the spirit world?" she tried to ask, but the scene was dissolving, the colors fading to black, the tree slowly falling. Instead, they were replaced by shots of scenery, ways to find the Avatar. She instantly memorized them. Her head reeled.

"Avatar Roku! I need you," she shouted into the scenes flashing by.

* * *

"Avatar Roku!!! Wait!" Ashayna found herself screaming as she awoke.

The young girl tumbled out of bed, dressing quickly. She was supposed to meet Zuko at dusk and had taken a small nap in the early afternoon so she wouldn't be tired when she was with him. Now she was frantically trying to find a way to reach the Avatar. How things change quickly.

She pulled her hair up into small pigtails as she searched for a piece of parchment. Eventually she found some and scribbled upon it.

**Dearest Zuko,**

**I need to go. I have been called by the Avatar spirit to help join the cause. Oh Zuko, I know this is unfair. But this is for the betterment of the world. In the next couple of sheets are ways to find me. Only you can understand then because they are clues from our past. Please remember them and find me if you want to. I hope you are not too furious, as I am sure you will be. I love you much, my blood brother.**

**Love**

**Ashayna.**

Five minutes later, Ashayna was tying up the letter and grabbing stuff for her trip. There came a soft rap at the door.

_You will know how to find the Avatar when you wake_

She hoped this would be the clue that Avatar Roku said she would have when she woke up. She grabbed her bag and looked back at her room. She grabbed her letter for Zuko and ran to head out the door.

* * *

"Watch all the doors and windows. Do NOT let her escape," Azula whispered to the members of the Dai Li as she stood outside Ashayna's small apartment. Azula did not like this friend figure in Zuko's life. A friend may give her brother bad ideas and have him desert her. Azula would never admit it, but in her subconscious she knew she could not win without her brother. He was stronger than he knew.

"The girl you are looking for is small. Short with dark hair. She will probably be in there singing or cooking or something," informed Azula's spy.

Azula smirked. This would be too easy. A simple earth nation girl. "Ready the boys. We're going in."

Azula did not know she would soon find herself face to face with her long lost enemy.

* * *

"One more thing…" Ashayna said to herself as she grabbed her butterfly pendant off the counter. She slung her bag over one shoulder as she fiddled to get the chain over her neck. Shoes on, the young girl reached her hand for the handle, ready to find the Avatar.

Azula swung back into fighting stance, facing the closed front door. She gave the signal for the Dai Li to move. The knob to the front door turned. Azula hesitated.

* * *

The door was pulled back as Ashayna took a tentative step out the door. She soon found herself face to face with a hoard of Dai Li members, plus one girl. Ashayna's eyes widened in recognition. Azula's scowled for the same reason.

"A zula!" Ashayna exclaimed, jumping back into her fighting stance.

"Ashayna? You are the girl Zuko has been hanging out with… You are the one who slept with Zuko? Wait until I tell father," Azula attempted to intimidate. She could not hide the fact that she was surprised by Ashayna's sudden appearance back in her life.

Ashayna blushed ferociously. "That is none of your business. What do you want?" It was pointless to ask, Ashayna already knew what Azula was here for; to get herself out of the way.

A flicker of movement to the side caused Shay to dodge a flying Earth mitt. She rolled to one side, shooting a small fireball in Azula's direction. Azula easily dodged it.

"You're going to attempt a fire match with me? We both know that you are worth nothing as a fire bender," Azula mocked, sending a fire whip in Ashayna's path, making her point.

The young protagonist could not deny this. She watched as the Dai Li cornered her and Azula against the side of her house. There was no way out…

…Except up.

Ashayna turned and clambered up the side of the wall. She normally climbed on the roof in the good spring mornings when she wanted to reflect, so she was able to now do this effectively. But she could not stop the fleet of Earth mitts flying at her. One grabbed onto her ankle, making her halt just as she was about to bring herself onto of the roof.

Ashayna yanked, feeling the bones in her foot pop. Azula snickered. "Smart move. What are you going to do now?" The fire princess reached up, ready to fire bend Ashayna to pain and possibly death.

With a cry, Ashayna desperately gave one more tug. She found a crack and wiggled her foot out of the gap, hauling herself atop the roof as Azula's fire exploded against the wall.

Azula snarled as Ashayna disappeared from sight. "Surround the building. Let me handle her. We have a score to settle." The young princess climbed gracefully up the wall to find Ashayna rubbing her now swollen ankle. She was injured…perfect.

_Shit. How is this my clue to start finding the Avatar? _Ashayna stood to face Azula, despite her probably sprained ankle. "What do you want from me Azula?" the girl asked.

Azula shook her head. "You were always the talker. Sometimes you just need to shut your mouth and fight." Azula shot a fireball to Ashayna's head. Ashayna dropped onto the ground and rolled to get out of the way.

"But since you are asking, I will tell you," Azula pointed her fists at Ashayna, smoke emitting from them. If Ashayna tried to move, Azula would attack. There was no way she could roll out of the way from an attack so close to her. She was stuck.

"I always just wanted you to go away. We didn't need you at the palace. You have always given Zuko silly hope and pointless fun. You manipulated him to do everything you wanted, and nothing our family needed. When you left the palace after father banished Zuko, I thought I'd seen the last of you. But I was wrong!" Azula released a fireball, knowing it would meet Ashayna and instantly disable her.

Azula miscalculated. Ashayna had been moving over centimeters by centimeters as Azula talked. She knew the only way out of this was off one roof and into another. She knew how to jump from her roof to the neighboring one. She just needed to get out from under Azula's grasp. As Azula released her fireball, Ashayna was just far enough to the left to be able to roll over and dodge it.

Azula cried in loathing as Ashayna stumbled up and started to run over to the other side of the roof.

"You were always the runner!" Azula scowled, letting out a series of fire attacks in Ashayna's direction.

There was no other solution. Ashayna ran through the pain in her ankle. She wanted to fall into a heap and cry, but she needed to survive first. The edge of the roof was nearing. Two more feet and she would be clear! One more foot…

A fire whip clipped her shoulder. Ashayna found herself falling, just at the time where she should have been jumping to the neighboring roof. Ashayna closed her eyes as she fell off the roof and cried out, knowing what was to come now.

She curled up as her body hit the ground. She slumped against a small barrel as her vision blurred. A figure loomed over her. The colors were blurring and spinning together. The young girl closed her eyes and accepted defeat as consciousness left her.

The last thing she felt was the figure, picking her up.

* * *

The figure in question picked up the small body. He cursed the Gods for her injuries, but started to move fast. He didn't want that crazy fire princess to look over the edge of the roof and find him.

He had to get away.

* * *

(Who is this mysterious man? Read on and you shall soon know:D)


	10. Something About You

Azula walked onto the porch of Ashayna's deserted house, fuming. After frying one Dai Li members hand, she was given wide space and alone time to think about the past ten minutes. _Ashayna had gotten away_. Azula took a deep breath. It should not bother her that much. She needed to gain self-control again…

But then again…Ashayna was the only person who could get under Azula's skin and make her _lose _her self-control. The wretched girl had been able to make Azula self conscience since they were both little girls growing up in the palace. And now, after two years of not hearing anything about her existence, Ashayna was back.

And with Zuko!

Azula shuddered at the thought. No, she had to find Ashayna and give her what she deserved. But the girl had gotten away! With an injury AND after falling off the roof. The figures did not add up. There was no way she could have gotten away…

Her foot crunched on a soft material on the floor. Azula lifted her foot and found a piece of parchment wrapped up. She recognized it to be the one Ashayna had been holding when she first saw Azula. The princess eagerly ripped off the seal and started to read:

_**Dearest Zuko,**_

_**I need to go. I have been called by the Avatar spirit to help join the cause….**_

Azula finished the letter, smiling wickedly. She called over a Dai Li member, who approached her cautiously. "Take this and give it to the best hand writing impersonator in the city. We have some changes to make to the letter before it goes to its rightful addressee."

* * *

The prattle of the bumpy road lulled Ashayna slowly into consciousness. Her eyes cracked open but quickly shut them in repulse to the bright light of sunlight. She groaned, feeling as if she had been run over by a hoard of Ostrich-horses.

"Don't move. You may hurt something else," she heard a deep voice.

Ashayna stopped, heart racing. The last thing she remembered was running away from Azula…and falling…and getting picked up. She had no idea who this mystery person was, where she was, or where she was going. Things did not look good.

"When you first fell," continued the voice, "I thought you had broken your back. It was a relief to know that you are probably just bruised. Your ankle is sprained. I'm sorry I can't wrap it up. I didn't think anything like this would happen when the avatar spirit called me to come help you."

Ashayna's eyes snapped open. Ignoring the blaring light and the pounding headache, she searched for the source of the voice. She found him, with a hood up, in the shadows of a large coach, pulled by three ostrich-horses. The only part of him she could see was the outline of a face and small pale hands holding onto the reigns of the animals. "Avatar spirit?! You're the "push" that Avatar Roku told me about whose supposed to help me find the Avatar?" she spluttered.

The figure shrugged. "That's me. You have a problem with it?"

Ashayna groaned again as she sat up. The coach was fairly well padded with comfortable seats and a roof to block the weather. "No, I was just shocked. You don't seem much older than me. What's your name?"

The boy slid off his hood and shook his shaggy dark hair. His face was gaunt, yet handsome. His eyes a startling blue. Ashayna's memory gave her a little shock. She had seen him sometime before. "My name is Samuel," he said.

Ashayna decided to be friendly. "Samuel. So formal. What about Sam the man, Sammy boy…just…Sammy?" His eyes lit up at the last option.

"You can call me Sammy," he said with a nod and a slight smile.

Ashayna bent over to start inspecting her sprained ankle. She winced as she touched it. She had done a pretty job, walking would be painful for a while, if not for life, if she didn't have it healed properly. "So tell me, Sammy, how did Avatar Roku speak to you and tell you how to find me?"

The boy looked out at the trees as he spoke. He gripped the reigns a little tighter. "I was just sleeping about a week ago when the spirit visited me in my dream, saying that there was a higher purpose in life for me than being a soldier boy. He said I had to help a girl get to the Avatar and that somehow it was a special job for me. He showed me how to find you. When I woke, I had a bag full of money by my bed. I deserted the army and came to find you."

The young girl shook her head. "You're a deserter? Won't you be caught? There is a high penalty for deserting the army. We are in earth nation territory. The army is sure to find you."

Sam's blue eyes caught hers. "I'm from the fire nation. Brigade 54, Calvary."

Ashayna eyes opened wide. "Fire nation. You're like me…"

The boy smiled. "Yeah. Two fire nation kids, off to help the Avatar."

They both chuckled at the irony. "Why are you doing it?" she asked

"The same reason you are, because I'm tired of the war and I want peace again."

Both rode in silence for a while before the dusk lit sun shone in their eyes. The two teens tried to cover the blinding sun by facing each other, instead of the sunlight.

"So, Miss…"

"Shay," Ashayna said quickly, not wanting to give her birth name away.

"Miss Shay. Do you recognize any part of this path? The Avatar only gave me the directions half of the way to the Avatar, so I'm relying on you for the rest of the directions."

Ashayna nodded. The place looked vaguely familiar, she recognized the landscape from her vision dream with Avatar Roku. "I'll let you know when I find what I am looking for."

Sam nodded and rested his head against the padded seats. Ashayna watched as he drifted to sleep. He looked a lot younger when he slept. His dark brown hair swept across his face and Ashayna felt that momentary recognition again. He gave a small snore and shuffled over.

She shook her head and chuckled softly; she noted sarcastically, "Some body guard."

* * *

(THANKS to all that are leaving me comments and favoring me! It's my first fic EVER so thanks for your support) 


	11. Another Day

(short chapter! hope you are enjoying it though. R&R. PLEEEEASE! New chapters to come by...wednesday...thursday...something like that. ENJOY!)

* * *

Zuko sat in the corner of the small restaurant, the light fading outside. It was at least an hour after sunset and still no Ashayna, who was not normally one to be late. The young prince glared into the dark knots of the wood. If he wasn't careful, he would end up lighting in on fire.

"_I look idiotic. Sitting here alone for an hour? What am I doing?"_ Zuko thought to himself glumly.

A young waitress came up to Zuko for the millionth time Her hair was unnaturally light and she was tall and slender. She had also been winking and giggling at Zuko every time she came over to ask if he was ready to order…every five minutes. To be honest, the banished prince was a little annoyed at the interest she was showing in him.

Her blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at her reluctantly. "Are you sure you want to wait? You can order now! My shift ends in fifteen minutes and I can bring you food and we could…talk," she twisted her long hair and blushed.

Zuko blinked slowly and locked his cold eyes back on hers. "I'd rather go home and starve," he said blandly, more than fed up with the whole situation.

The girl looked as if she did not know how to react to rejection. Zuko went back to staring at the table as she went scrabbling off, almost in tears.

"_Stupid girls. Stupid Asha…no…Do not think that. She might be in trouble…" _the prince thought, making his incessant worrying and wondering to start over again. It would be a long evening.

* * *

Samuel awoke as Ashayna nudged him on the shoulder. The moon was past the middle of the sky; it would be getting light in a couple hours. But it was his turn to drive the Ostrich horses on their way.

"Keep going straight. If you see mountains that look like two eyes and a nose, turn towards the most left mountain and head towards it," said a groggy Ashayna. She yawned loudly and Sam smiled.

"Good to see you were alert and watching for any bandits that could have attacked us," he joked. Samuel shook his head. He wasn't normally a joker, maybe it was just the lack of sleep.

Ashayna nudged him and rested her head. "We'll see how alert you are when you wake me up in…" The young girl never finished her sentence and was asleep as her bodyguard chuckled.

Her looked at her for a minute. Ashayna looked so familiar at times, like he should know her from somewhere. And they talked so easily, especially for Samuel who was normally the silent type, that it seemed like they had been best friends their whole lives. And she was pretty. Samuel blushed as he turned away from her and concentrated on the road. It would be a long night.

* * *

A couple hours earlier Sokka gently woke up his snoozing sister. The moon had just risen over the mouth of the cave and the gAang had just fallen asleep. But the two sibling tiptoed out of the cave; they had to strategize.

Sokka and Katara walked in silence to make sure that no one could over hear them. Katara's brother turned to face his sister, noting how different she looked without her water tribe garments on. The green shirt and skirt looked misplaced on his sister, but they couldn't do anything about it now. It was not as if he could turn left at the next mountain and be at the water nation to get new clothes. The boy's stomach flopped in sudden homesickness.

The sister in question crossed her arms and looked back at her brother. "What is it Sokka? You told me you wanted to talk, so here I am…" She looked impatient and tired. He had better make this quick.

"When I went to town to fetch you guys clothes, I saw a whole brigade of the Earth Nation Army. They were moving to Oh-Ma-Shu. If we are going to succeed when the eclipse comes, we are going to need help from people like them. I think Toph and I should go around and try to catch them before they get too far. Maybe we could convince them to help us. We can't let the eclipse pass us by." Sokka laid out his argument.

Katara uncrossed her arms and sighed. "Your right. I keep telling Aang that we need to start moving, planning, anything. But he is set on staying here for a couple more days. You and Toph should leave early this morning, before Aang wakes up…"

"I already told her. She is planning on leaving with me in the morning."

"Then what did you need to talk to me for?" Katara asked.

Sokka smiled. "You are my sister. We're supposed to talk and stuff right?"

Katara hugged her brother. "You've grown up," she told him after letting go.

Sokka's face fell as he looked back towards the cave where Aang slept. "We all have."

The two walked back to the cave and settled down for the rest of the night. Sokka lay on his side, facing away from everyone. He looked into the darkness and sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	12. This is a Forgery

(Thanks to you all leaving comments, especially those who leave more than one. hehe! Read and **REVIEW** please please please!!!

I do not own Avatar. If I did, Ashayna would be a character and Katara wouldnt be such a Mary Sue)

* * *

Azula stood in the dark center of her room. Mai and Ty Lee listened from the bed as she read them the new "modified" note from Ashayna that would be going to Zuko. 

"You are _too_ cruel Azula, I love it. Zuko's going to lead us right to Ashayna and the Avatar after he goes chasing after her," Ty Lee giggled as she bounded up to give Azula a hug. The fire princess stopped her with a gentle shove and sealed the letter back up. Mai got up silently and stood on the other side of Azula.

"Do you think Zuko will fall for it? Sometimes I think you give him less credit then he deserves when it comes to stupidity," Mai commented. The other two girls stared at each other skeptically.

"And sometimes we think you have more of a crush of Zuko then you give credit to," Azula snapped, beckoning forward a Dai Li guard and ignoring Mai's blush. "Make sure this gets to my brother. Tell him it is from a Miss Ashayna Song. And then report to me of his reaction after he reads it."

The girls smiled cruelly as the door shut and the three were left alone to plot more dastardly deeds.

* * *

Zuko stormed into his room past midnight and slammed the door. He had waited for Ashayna till the restaurant had closed, but he was more worried then upset. The Ashayna he knew would never leave him hanging, unless she was in trouble or extremely sick. He would have walked to her house to check on her, if it hadn't been so late and her house on the other side of the city. 

Zuko flopped onto the bed moodily. The stupid waitress from earlier in the evening had stopped bothering him eventually…until another equaling annoying one took her place. Zuko flushed at the though of the girls all trying to talk to him. Besides, he only had eyes set on one girl…and he wasn't even sure on that either.

_Girls are frustrating_, his consciousness barked at him as he rolled over to go to sleep. The early spring air blew through the window and hit his hot face. He cooled down some as his eyes fluttered shut. _I hope she's alright…_ The young prince fell asleep, fully clothed and full of apprehension.

BANG BANG BANG

Zuko yelled in alarm as someone knocked loudly on the door. He scowled as he picked himself off the bed and cracked open the door.

"Letter for you from a Miss Ashayna Song," the messenger presented the letter. Zuko took it eagerly and ripped it open before remembering to shut the door. He turned his back to the messenger and read the message.

**Dearest Zuko,**

**The Avatar sits next to me as we speak. He says that I am to be taken with to help him learn fire bending. I told him I needed to write one last letter. I have to tell you, dearest blood brother, that I have no wish to go with the Avatar. I thought that me going would merely help you find him and bring him to your father…that is…if you still want your father's honor. In the following pages are directions to get there that only you can understand. Please find me. It'll benefit both of us.**

**Love, Ashayna**

Zuko read with blank expression what he thought was the original note Ashayna wrote. Ashayna…with the Avatar. The Avatar as the main source of pain all these years. He could finally catch the wretched kid.

The young prince slammed the door in the messengers face and sat back down on the bed to think.

Ashayna was the main thing he wanted back. The Avatar would be a nice bonus for finding his beloved friend. He remembered the last time he battled with the young Avatar and shuddered. His betrayal still haunted him. It was tempting, but did he want to actually _capture_ the Avatar?

* * *

The Avatar in question woke up the next morning and started the day off by sitting on his air ball and zooming around the now empty cave. He assumed everyone was outside, eating breakfast. He zipped out and ran abruptly into Katara. 

"Oh Katara! Sorry about that," he said, smiling and standing up. He helped Katara up. She seemed a bit off as she brushed off her skirt, as if she was avoiding Aang's gaze.

"Katara is something wrong?" the young boy asked her. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Katara sighed and took Aang by the arm and led him to the fire where a small breakfast was cooking.

"Aang, everyone has left. They are… going for the day to go see if they can get some more supplies. We leave here in two days, and we're running short…So…um…they'll be back soon," Katara lied. She bit her lip, not feeling comfortable with it. But telling Aang the truth, that Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King had left to go rally for support, would feel like betraying him, going behind his back to do something she and her brother thought he was not being conscience about.

The young Avatar believed her and gave a smile as he dished out some breakfast. "Sounds good to me."

Both kids ignored the wind which blew small pine needles from the North.

* * *

Ashayna was woken up abruptly by an excited Samuel. His face shone in boyish excitement as her eyes fluttered open reluctantly. She spluttered as a piece of pine needle blew from a harsh wind into her mouth. 

"Get up Miss Shay you've GOT to see this!"

Ashayna sat up, looked around, and let out an uncontainable gasped.


	13. Ironic

**Hope you are enjoying it! This is the last chapter before Sam and Ashayna meet up with Aang and the gang. This has a couple of ships in it. Sam/Shay and Tokka. But as i said before, my ships never last. i LOVE moving couples around. So if you dont like the ship, then dont read. if you do, then enjoy this tasty treat! READ AND REVIEW**

**

* * *

**"Get up Miss Shay you've GOT to see this!" 

The scene around them was breathtaking. The waterfall running down all three mountain ranges was enhanced by a soft rain of pine needles. The tall trees towered over them, showering them with the small needles. Ashayna leaned over Sam, trying to get a better look.

The boy smiled. "Does the scene look familiar?" he asked, knowing it more than likely was a scene Avatar Roku had shown Ashayna in her prophetic dream. Shay nodded slowly.

"Yeah…yeah…we have to take a left after we pass the end of the waterfall," she instructed, but pulled on the reigns to stop the Ostrich-horses. She sat back and stared at the scene. Samuel watched her.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Sam stated, brushing pine needles out of his hair. Ashayna turned in smiled at him.

"It's magnificent," she stated, looking up at the sky. For the irony of all world, as she looked up in the sky happily, a needle fell and hit her eye.

"Ow!"

Samuel, who noticed this, swallowed a laugh and reached up, extracting one of her hands which covered her stabbed eye.

"Here, let me see," he cooed, pulling her hand down into her lap as he looked closely into her eye. It watered but, otherwise, it was fine. The bodyguard smiled. "I think you'll survive," he said.

Ashayna smiled back at Sam, feeling a fool. She blushed, realizing how close their faces were to each other after he had closely expected her eye. He seemed to be getting closer…

Shay blinked and opened her eyes as Samuel jumped back and sat forward in his seat. Was it her imagination, or did Ashayna notice a trace of a blush on her young bodyguard's face as he pulled away?

* * *

Sokka and Toph grumbled as they walked through the forest. Appa could not navigate through the brambles and trees, so the two had to set off on foot. Looking at the scowls on their now scratched faces, it would be easy to note that neither was too pleased. 

"I swear Toph, I mapped out their course. The Earth Nation army was trekking this way at the rate of 30 miles per day. They should be close," argued Sokka, weary of the young earth-bender beside him. The pair was searching for the Earth Nation army to rally their support for the Avatar. They would have to have a strong attack on the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse, and so it was crucial that they start recruiting army brigades.

"Oh yeah, and what if they changed direction? Or got stuck? Or had to attack someone? Did you ever think about that, Snoozles?" Toph snapped.

"Yeah, well what else are we supposed to do? Shouldn't you be able to feel them? You are the greatest earth bender in the world. The greatest Earth-bender should be able to feel a hundred men marching through a forest? Tell me Toph, where are they?" irked Sokka.

The boy felt a sharp pain on his rear end as he was sent flying through the air and landed, belly flopped, ten feet away from his previous spot. The earth pier, which had hit Sokka in the rump and sent him flying, retracted and Toph smirked.

"Now, Snoozles, in case you were wondering, I do feel vibrations about thirty yards south of here," Toph's face was inches away from Sokka's as he looked up angrily into her faded green eyes. She scowled back, both silent. Pulling away, Toph stalked off as Sokka stood up, brushing off his now dirty shirt. Was it his imagination, or did Sokka notice a trace of a blush on his young friend's face as she pulled away?

* * *

"I'm bored," grumbled Ashayna, farther along in the day. "We're _so_ close to finding the Avatar's hideout, we'll be there by nightfall, and so can't we take short break?" 

"No. I just want to get there. We've been traveling for two days and I'm just as bored as you are," Sam replied tersely.

The young girl shook her head and sighed. Sometimes her bodyguard was extremely reserved and quiet. Sam seemed to get in quiet spells in which anything Ashayna did irked him. This was one of those times. Shay wondered if it had anything to do with their experience at the waterfall the past morning.

"If I'm going to help the Avatar," she started, "I'm going to have to practice Fire-bending before I get there. I have not actually done it in a while, hiding out in the Earth Nation and all What is the Avatar going to think if I am there to teach him and I do not know how to do what I am teaching him? It'll be a disaster…A catastrophe…A…"

"Will you shut up?" an annoyed Sam snapped, cutting Ashayna off.

"Not until we pull over. And then the Avatar will send me off, because I don't know how to fire-bend. And then what'll the world do? The Avatar will be defeated because he does not know how to fire-bend. The last hope of the world will die. And it will be all your fault because you didn't let us stop and practice. _Then, _the world will hate you and…"

A sharp pull off the side of the road made Ashayna smile. The cart came to a stop as she looked over to Sam smugly but was shocked when she saw a thoroughly upset boy instead of the kind, quiet one she was used to riding with.

"I'll give you a ten second start to get running, then I'm after you and you're in trouble," Sam almost growled; a playful growl. He was going to spar her to help her practice. Small flames emitted from his hands.

"1…2…3…"

"You're a Fire-bender?!" exclaimed Ashayna, forgetting that she was supposed to be running. The flames grew in his hands as he looked at her pointedly.

"5…6…."

"Oh shit," Shay muttered as she bounded out the cart, running to find an advantage point before Sam came after her. Running blindly, she found a small clearing just big enough for the two to spar. She hid in the bushes and waited for her prey.

She did not have to wait long as he came stealthily running into the clearing. Ashayna jumped out from the bush, sending a small, but bright, fireball in Sam's direction.

They started their spar.

* * *

Two figures squatted behind a bush, facing a clearing. The older of the two, Sokka, watched as two fire benders fought each other. It seemed as the two sparring members were both young, and probably defenseless to a surprise attack, but they were fire benders non the less and the pair sitting behind the bushes watched them wearily. 

Toph faced Sokka since she did not have to face the match to see what was going on. "Let's attack them. We need to see if there are anymore around. Aang isn't safe if there are Fire-benders in the forest," Toph whispered.

The girl stood up and was about to earth bend when Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "As much as I would love to kick some Fire Nation butt, we cant. We need to get back to Aang and Katara and tell them. Besides, I left my boomerang with the Earth King, back on Appa. I wouldn't be able to fight. So lets just go."

Toph scowled at the logic. Sokka could be very logical when he wanted to be. The young girl relented and sat down next to him. Sokka let go of her hand, remembering that he was still holding it. The two blushed and faced away from each other and back to the battle.

"Lets go," Sokka backed up slowly, to not attract attention. Toph did the same and soon the two ran back to the forest – back to warn their friends.

* * *

Azula stood outside Zuko's door and knocked curtly. She sighed with annoyance as she had to knock for a second time…and then a third. Azula pushed at the door, which opened grudgingly. 

"Zuko?" she called into the empty room. The fire princess smirked as she saw an open window and a note addressed to her. She picked it up as Mai and Ty Lee walked into the room.

"Wow! Look at the sky!" Ty Lee bounded to the open window, smiling. Mai walked over to Azula, who now stood with an evilly happy expression on her face.

"What is it?" Mai asked, sounding curious despite her monotone.

"Zuko fell for it. He just left to find Ashayna. Send out the search team. Get ready to move, girls. When the search team locks onto Zuko's position, we'll be following him quietly until he reaches the Avatar."

Ty Lee looked excited as she bounded off chirping about packing for a long camping trip. Mai stood, looking awkward and torn. Azula to her side set down the note and chuckled at her brother's soft heart.

A soft heart that would lead to yet another defeat.


	14. Collide

**New chapter! The groups finally meet! Please check out my new fanfic called The Fire Garden. Read and Review! Enjoy my loyal readers!

* * *

**

Zuko ran swiftly and consistently. He knew Azula would be furious when she finds out that he left. The fire prince worried that his uncle would have to suffer the consequences that we intended for Zuko. He mentally promised himself that his honor would not be fulfilled until he returned and rescued Iroh. But for now, he had to find Ashayna.

The soft underbrush of the grass and leaves crunched rhythmically under his feet as the prince thought – an action of his that never had positive consequences.

According to Ashayna's letter – or little did he know, Azula's letter that was made to seem like Ashayna's – she wanted him to find her, to rescue her from helping the Avatar. The letter was puzzling, but Zuko knew that if he did not help her, he would never know what happened to her; he would never forgive himself for losing her again.

The letter was folded neatly into the pocket next to the left side of his chest. He felt the bulge of the instructions as he ran.

The first instruction Ashayna had written for him had been, "_Run towards our favorite star_." This was an easy one for Zuko who remembered when he and Ashayna would spend nights up on the palace roof, watching the stars and naming them. They had decided that their favorite one had been "Pandisius," the star of the west.

Zuko ran west, looking for his new instruction. "_Cross the bridge closest to your memories." _The boy did not know what he was looking for, but he trusted Ashayna.

* * *

The soft underbrush of the grass and leaves crunched rhythmically under her feet as Ashayna tried to keep her breathing quiet. A fireball zoomed overhead and Ashayna continued to run, at a crouch, away from Samuel. Even when she was young, everyone said that Ashayna was a better runner than a fire bender.

She heard Samuel laugh. "How is this practicing fire bending?" she heard him puff as he tried to talk while he ran after her. "Stand up and fight you sissy." Ashayna laughed and complied, standing up for a second to release fire from her fingertips. The fire strands flew like pieces of string, ready to hit the victim with lots of stings of fire. Samuel ducked them yet by the time he stood up again, Ashayna was crouched over and running again.

They continued to run, farther into the forest.

* * *

Sokka and Toph landed hurriedly before slipping off Appa and running into the cave. The Earth King attempted to mirror the teen's nimbleness but only succeeded in falling off Appa. No one seemed to care about him though.

Aang and Katara were about to eat when their two friends came running into the cave. "Look Sokka, you came just in time for food!" exclaimed Aang.

"No time," he huffed, bending over to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Sokka? You never turn down food?" asked his concerned sister.

"What Snoozles is trying to say, if he could catch his breath, is that we saw fire benders in the forest. A couple fire benders generally leads to hundreds. We both believe that we need to get our tooshies out of here before we get burned to a crisp," Toph explained eloquently, as always.

Aang and Katara looked at each other. Aang nodded his head. "Yes, we've been here long enough. It is not safe anymore. Lets go."

The gAang started to clean up their campsite but was disturbed by a ball of fire flying through the camp where it landed in the small pond with a hiss.

"Fire benders!" screamed Katara.

* * *

Ashayna was about to shoot another attack at Samuel when she found herself stumbling into a clearing. The girl laughed at her clumsiness before hearing someone else scream. Surprised, Ashayna stood up quickly and looked at the clearing she had just stumbled into.

It was a giant clearing with a small pond and a cave, leading into the mouth of a hill. Not only that, but there was a giant fuzzy animal, a bear, an old person, and four teenagers who looked ready to murder her. She felt a hot hand up against her neck.

"Gotcha!" yelled an excited Sam before he too realized the situation he was in. The two groups of teenagers stared at each other. One's gaze filled with hatred, the other filled with surprise.

Before Ashayna and Sam opened their mouths, they were bombarded with attacks of earth, water, and air. The two created a firewall to protect them. Neither knew what possessed the four teens they had just interrupted to attack them. Sam and Ashayna just knew they wanted to get out of there and back to their ostrich horses.

They turned to run away but were blocked by an air nomad who flew over them and stood as if daring them to try to leave. The firewall was put out by the water bender and now the pair was trapped, surrounded by the four crazy kids.

Sokka, one of those "four crazy kids," called out, "Don't get close to them Katara. Aang, keep a close watch to see if anymore fire benders are coming. Toph… I think the food is burning, go check it."

Toph rolled her eyes but did not move. Ashayna and Samuel looked at each other in shock. With the air nomad facing them, and the three others surrounding them, they could not do much defensively. Even if Shay and Sam could get away, they would not; Ashayna knew where she was now.

"Avatar…" Ashayna started to walk towards the air nomad with the blue tattoos. A boomerang cut right in front of her face and she halted.

"NO CLOSER!" shouted Sokka as the boomerang landed neatly in his hand. Aang, however, seemed to drop his defensive expression.

Ashayna stopped, although annoyed at the hostility. "Avatar, I am a friend. I've been sent by the spirit of Avatar Roku to teach you fire bending." The young girl swooped into a low bow and Samuel reluctantly followed suit. When the rose, both girls and the avatar had dropped their fighting positions and were looking at the pair questioningly. The eldest boy, Shay was not sure what his name was, was still ready to fight.

"Don't listen to her, Aang! It's just a trap."

"Shut it Sokka, I think we should at least see what they have got to say…I'm Aang"

"I'm Shay and this is Samuel," Ashayna introduced, still feeling a little hesitant after being attacked by the people she was supposed to be helping. And yet, the avatar beamed at her; his face looked trusting. Ashayna smiled back.

"This is Katara, Toph, and Sokka!" the boy introduced his friends. Katara and Toph acknowledged the new teens. Sokka stood sulkily, off in the distance.

"If I may interrupt! I think the food is burning!" intruded the Earth King. Katara cried out and ran back to the cave. Toph muttered, "mindless sugar queen," and walked back to help Katara.

"You can tell us the rest of your story at dinner. Lets eat," invited Aang. Ashayna and Samuel accepted and started to walk with the Avatar.

Ashayna looked at her feet as she walked. She had a lot of explaining to do tonight in order to get this group to trust her and Samuel. She looked over her shoulder, back at the eldest boy, who walked behind them glaring. She had _more_ than a lot of explaining to do.


	15. Confessions

(Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewrs. you know who you are)

* * *

The prince stumbled into the soft grassy patch and fell straight asleep, but not without cursing Ashayna and the Gods for making the path so difficult. His left ankle throbbed slightly from his run in with the Beaver Bear earlier. Yet, the physical and emotional pains were erased as Zuko quickly fell asleep under the canopy of pine trees. 

In the distance, three girls took their camp, lighting a small flame with their fingers. Azula looked around distastefully. She hated the forest. She rather be back at home where the Fire Nation sat on the foundations of volcanoes. Trees made her sneeze and the grass was itchy and the whole environment was unbearable.

Ty lee flew down from the tree next to Azula; the pink girl did four summersaults before landing next to Mai, who didn't even move as the girl came landing two inches away. Azula faced her two friends.

"We should get to sleep. According to Ashayna's directions, Zuko is going to get to the Avatar's hideout in the upcoming day or two. We want to be rested when we battle the group," she said, remembering her past encounters with the Avatar. To her dismay, they never turned out as she had hoped.

The fire princess laid on her warm sleeping bag, rubbing her temples. Her brother had left her to find Ashayna, just as Azula had planned when she intercepted Ashayna's letter. But it still meant that Zuko chose his fire bending friend over his own sister. She would never admit to how much it hurt her, knowing she was always the one least loved by everyone except father.

In the distance, Zuko slept. His pendant, left behind by his mother, shone in the moonlight as the boy's face looked peaceful while he dreamt.

* * *

Shay leaned back after telling the Avatar Aang about her dream with Avatar Roku. After being questioning about her past – many questions from the untruthful boy Sokka – Ashayna reluctantly enlightened the group about her childhood in the Fire Nation palace. Silence fell over the group as the fire bender leaned back and brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"That's it! She is a spy! C'mon Aang, we have to get out of here before she calls Zuko out from the woods to capture us all," Sokka broke the silence, standing up and advancing to Shay. She quickly grabbed her arm and forced him to sit down in front of her. Sokka, about to protest, looked up at his captor before quickly shutting up. Her eyes shown with something close to anger and sadness.

"Please. Don't be like that. Even if Zuko were to come," she noted, remembering her invitation to Zuko left in her letter, "he wouldn't try to capture Aang. After betraying his uncle, he's changed and confused. There's much more to Zuko than you know."

Sokka gulped, trying not to believe Ashayna's words. To him, Zuko would always be the villain, the bad guy, the one who caused all their problem. Prince Zuko and his crazy sister. But something in the girl's words had shaken his confidence in his view on Zuko.

The water tribe boy yanked his arm away and sat down. "Oh yeah! Now you're going to tell me that the little twat actually has feelings and cares about Aang."

"Zuko does!" Ashayna argued back.

"Yeah right, and I'm an angry emo boy!" Sokka retorted back.

"Uh…Sokka…you kinda do get like that someti-" Aang started but was cut off with Ashayna stomping out of the cave. Sokka grumbled and walked back to sit at his place around the fire; next to Katara and Toph.

Samuel was outside the cave with the ostrich horses and carriage in hand. He had refused dinner after seeing it and had gone to receive the carriage they had left behind earlier in the day. Now he stood, watching Ashayna, infatuated in rage, come charging out of the cave.

He also watched as she stomped around and yelled profanities before plopping onto the ground and fiddling with what looked like a necklace. The bodyguard sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes girls were just too emotional.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked, squatting next to her and putting a comforting arm around her.

"It's that BOY!" Shay almost screamed. "He's so ignorant. What does he know about Prince Zuko? He didn't grow up with him in the castle like I did."

Samuel furrowed his brow in thought. Shay…He was starting to put a memory with her face. Didn't his old friend Ashayna used to live in the palace?

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just worried about the Avatar and…hey…what is that?" Samuel stopped, looking at the necklace Ashayna had been fiddling with for the past minute.

The girl looked down at it and smiled. "Oh, just something a friend gave me a long time ago," she replied, slipping it off her neck and putting it into Sam's outstretched hand. He took and looked at it, smiling as soon as he recognized it. The butterfly pendant.

"Ashayna…do you know who gave this to you?" Samuel said, using her real name. She had introduced herself as "Miss Shay" but now he realized who it had been the entire time.

"Oh, a good peasant friend of mine," she explained, not even noticing that Sam had used her real name and not her alias.

Samuel laughed slightly as he quickly worked to undo the pendant. Long ago, when he had given it to Ashayna as a present, he told her that there was a secret way to open it. It seemed as if she had never figured it out because soon Sam turned the butterfly pendant into a heart one with a painting of Ashayna and Samuel on the inside. He grinned. Ashayna didn't notice as she continued to stare into the distance.

"Here you go. It's very pretty," Samuel said, slipping the necklace back onto Ashayna, "I'll be inside eating if you need me."

The boy tied up the ostrich horses and was inside before the girl realized the change in the necklace, screamed, and ran in the cave to hug her long lost friend.


	16. Get Over It

**Shorter chapter this time. lo siento. Just in case ya'll were wondering, Zuko is prolly getting into the gang in a chapter or two, so stay alert! As of now, a little Tokka/Ashamuel(iguess?)/Ashokka romance thingy going on. I love toph and sokka, so i'll prolly play them together a lot. Toph and Zuko is ok too...what am i doing? i'm rambling! Hope you enjoy! Dont forget to review (thanks again for my reviews).**

**Disclaimer: i dont own avatar, sadly**

The firelight threw warm shadows on the walls of the cave as six teens sat in a circle. In the corner dozed the Earth King and his bear – both snoring kind of loudly. Laughter swelled and sank. Whispers could be heard. Shouts caused the cave to tremble. Ashayna and Sam found themselves at home with their new friends.

Sokka sat with his back to the wall. Toph sat to his right. Next to her, the new boy Sam. Sokka watched disgustingly at the new boy who watched Ashayna with such intensity. It was almost as obvious that Sam liked Shay than Aang liking Katara.

The water tribe warrior shifted his attention to the girl at the center of attention. Ashayna. He looked at her distastefully. Sure, she could make him and his friends laugh. Sure she was interesting. Sure, she was pretty – but so was every other girl Sokka had met. Her black tunic wrapped tightly around her torso, the short sleeves hung softly on her shoulders in strips. Her red pants were tight around the hips, then bagged out, only to fasten tightly around her calves. Fire nation from top to bottom.

He hated it. He hated the way her face lit up in the flames. He hated the way she laughed and immediately fitted in with his friends.

"Snoozles, you have to breathe," whispered Toph into his ear. She could feel him holding his breath as he examined her. He glared at Toph, knowing that she probably thought that he liked Ashayna when he was actually holding his breath in hate…if that was possible.

He turned to look at the blind girl. She smirked, thinking she caught him in an embarrassing position. He remembered their past experience in the woods early in the day and the boy found himself smiling before the petite girl walked off and went to bed.

Wait a minute. He…and Toph.

He shook his head and returned to the conversation. Girls always complicated things, and things were complicated enough as they were.

* * *

"So when do you want to start training me?" Aang asked curiously. It was way past midnight but no one – except Toph – could even think about sleeping. Katara and Ashayna chatted away, Sokka joked, Samuel revealed his past (much to Ashayna's dismay, it had gone downhill after Ashayna had left the Fire Palace), and everyone found themselves getting closer. 

"Um…well you said that the comet is coming soon, so I'm thinking as soon as possible. What about tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Am I going to have to do all that basic stuff like I did before?" Aang whined. He had explained to Ashayna of his past experiences with fire.

She seemed to think about it. "I'm afraid so, but if you do well, by noon I may show you a very basic move," Ashayna compromised. The Avatar beamed and Ashayna smiled back, glad she could make the boy happy.

Katara yawned. Many yawns from her friends followed. They all chuckled – except Sokka, of course – and found themselves saying goodnight and finding a spot to sleep.

Ashayna laid down next to Aang and Samuel. On her back, she could almost make out the roof of the cave. But it really wasn't the cave she was interested in, but her own thoughts which she found herself lost in as she trickled to sleep.

* * *

"That's cheating!" the young girl screamed at the Avatar's back. 

"It's not cheating, It's exercise for my air bending," Aang retorted as he wizzed back and forth on his conjured air ball.

Ashayna stopped running and put her hands on her hips. She had woken up the young Avatar early to get him ready for the day's practice. She figured that ten laps around the clearing would suffice. Apparently, Aang had a different idea of exercise.

She looked like she was about to yell, but ended up sighing and turning away from the boy. "Immature twat," she muttered. If it was one thing about Ashayna, she could get offended and upset quite easily. A quality the Avatar would figure out quite quickly after a day of practice.

Ashayna took a leaf, waiting for Aang to make his next loop around the clearing. The next time he came flashing by, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him off his course. "Take this," she demanded, thrusting it into his hand. She lit it aflame. "Don't let the flame reach the ends of the leaf."

"What did I do!?" cried an oblivious Avatar at Ashayna's receding back. He sighed. Back to the boring basics.

* * *

A dark figure continued to walk through the woods. He turned his scared face upwards at a beautiful waterfall. The sky seemed to rain pine needles.

He looked at his note of directions. "_When you find our favorite playtime hide out, take another left and walk down the path of needles."_

"I'm getting closer Ashayna," he sighed.


	17. All You Wanted

Aang collapsed into a heap, leaving an imprint in the earth. He was getting better at Earth bending apparently; but fire bending, not so much. Ashayna had drilled him throughout the day, being in an uplifting mood one moment, and in pure anger the next. _Maybe it is just that time of the month, _the avatar thought to himself.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes, we've got work to do," interrupted Toph. Slamming her foot down, Toph earth bended a pier of the earth which shot the laying Aang into the air. He landed gently, using his air bending.

"Can't I have a quick rest Toph? I've been working all day!" the Avatar exclaimed, looking at the setting sun.

"Twinkle Toes tired? Too bad. You can do a little earth bending-"

"But it's getting dark," Aang protested

"Doesn't make a difference to me. C'mon!"

Aang followed Toph gloomily into an open area and readied himself to learn.

* * *

Ashayna dismissed Aang and almost crumpled to the ground. She had never been amazing at fire bending. The avatar was a quick learner and she could tell that soon he would be able to surpass her in skills. The girl sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Why did you send _me_ to teach him, Avatar Roku? I am a mediocre fire bender with bad teaching skills. Why me?" she asked to no one in particular. No one answered, as Ashayna knew no one would, so she continued to stare off into the sky.

"Talking to yourself? That's not very healthy," said a voice behind her. Ashayna jumped when she recognized Samuel's voice.

"No, but neither is having prophetic dreams about the past Avatar, So I'm screwed," she retorted, looking at Sam as he sat down. She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize him sooner than she did last night. Her Sam; Sam from the fire nation, her only friend outside the palace. It was nice to have him around again. And to top it all off, now that Samuel knew who Ashayna was, he had been a lot friendlier and happier. He made a good companion for times like these, when she felt alone and useless.

They sat in silence for a while as the sun continued to creepy into the trees, like tucking itself into bed. The two were sitting at the edge of the clearing; a moist piece of land that would keep the grass from catching on fire. A charred mark not far from the pair proved otherwise. The lotus started to chirp and the shadows stretched far off distances.

"I feel so out of place teaching the Avatar," Ashayna muttered, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"You're a great teacher Ashayna! You just need to stop expecting so little of yourself. You could be so great if you just let behind your worries and put everything into it," Sam tried to perk her up. He rubbed her back in comfort.

"I did that once. I put everything I had into something that ended up being banished…" she muttered, staring off into the trees. Her blinking increased; _do not cry_¸ she told herself.

"Forget it. There is nothing you can do about it now," Samuel said. His tone seemed colder. Ashayna looked up at him.

It happened too quickly. Ashayna had looked up and soon she found Sam's lips touching her own. Her own lips parted slightly, accepting it hesitantly.

* * *

Zuko knew he was close. He could almost hear Ashayna's voice.

"_I did that once. I put everything I had into something that ended up being banished…"_

Stepping a little closer, the boy realized that he was actually hearing Ashayna's voice. He quickened his pace, his heart beating louder. He wanted to find her. To make sure she was alright. To hug her and then hold her at arms length, and look to check if she was fine. He wanted Ashayna back and his blind emotions sent him crashing through the trees.

He wanted to see her. He wanted his best friend back…

Zuko halted; a dead stop. He watched the couple in front of him kiss softly. _Ashayna,_ he recognized the girl. The exiled prince took a couple steps back into the darkness. He couldn't take his eyes off them even as he continued to back up. For some reason Zuko couldn't help but to watch them with the feeling his heart dropping to his feet.

He wanted to get away from his broken heart…

* * *

Ashayna pushed Sam away gently.

"I will never forget about Zuko," she whispered. She stood up and walked back Katara and Sokka who were fighting over dinner. Her heart racing and her cheeks burning.

Samuel sat at there, watching Ashayna walked away. Her cursed his stupid ness, knowing he pushed the girl too far this time. But every time he looked at Ashayna, he couldn't help but to have his heart skip a beat. It had been like that since they were little.

Zuko slumped against a tree, his face burning. He wasn't going to cry. He refused to show any weakness. _That shouldn't even have affected me. So what, Ashayna has found a boyfriend in the three or four days she has been gone_. But Zuko could not help but know that his heart hurt at the thought.

Three teenagers now held their hearts delicately in their hands. They all had their brains spinning around in circles. Confused or in love, it was the same thing to all of them.

* * *

**Mmk. we're getting into confusing relationships in this one. Hope you liked it. Not my fave chapter, so if you liked it, review so my confidence goes up :)**


	18. Inside Out

**Here's chapter eighteen. Plot moving along. Zuko's going to be in it more, as will the gAang. I'll be gone for spring break, but i'll be writing on paper so i'll be able to put it on the computer, when I get back on thursday. Not that anyone reads it by the comments i get. REVIEW por favor (please).

* * *

"This is better than the Fire Palace," chuckled Azula who had been watching the scene unfold. Ty Lee swung down, hanging by her knees from a nearby tree. Mai stepped out silently from the shadows.**

"Lets get this over with Azula," Mai stated, with her monotone voice.

"Aw, I don't know. This all seems very entertaining. And I love being entertained!" argued a chipper Ty Lee.

Azula turned to the two girls. "For once, I agree with Ty Lee. If we can beat my brother down emotionally, then we will have even more control of him. Let his heart be broken. And lets watch him get accepted into the group. And when he finally gets comfortable, then we shall attack.

The pink friend clapped her hand and giggled, "oh Azula, you are so cruel, but so funny!"

Mai said nothing, but looked up at the treetops and sighed.

* * *

Dinner was tense. Katara watched as Ashayna got up and sat on the opposite side from Samuel, who looked crestfallen.

"Katara, can you ask Samuel to pass the salt."

"Sokka can you ask Ashayna to pass the meat, she's hogging it…"

"Aang, can you tell Ashayna that she doesn't need to be eating a third helping."

"Toph can you tell Samuel that he's an asshole!"

The conversation had escalated throughout the dinner until the last statement by Ashayna made her stand up and storm out of the cave. Aang stood up, "I guess I'll go talk to her," he said, knowing that it was best he do it, he being her pupil and all.

When Aang found his fire bending teacher, She was sitting, her knees to her chest, and her bare toes in the water. Ashayna seemed to be chucking small pebbles into the water, and as the Avatar neared, the girl's shoulder sagged and her hand dropped back to her side.

"Love is annoying Aang, do not pull yourself into it," Ashayna said simply as the Avatar sat down beside her.

He thought guiltily about Katara and quickly nodded to the statement. Love could be annoying and difficult, but he was not going to give it up again, like he did in the cave of crystals. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Sam," he noted wearily. Aang knew Shay could get very steamed up and angry, and he did not want to have to suffer the results of her anger.

"Sam told me Zuko didn't matter, and then he kissed me. It messed up everything," Shay muttered, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing she had to in order to get out of her awful mood.

"But that's good isn't it? You're loved."

"No, its bad if I don't want it. Sam's been my best friend and I don't want him anything more," Shay argued.

"But maybe there is supposed to be something more, and you just haven't noticed it yet," rebutted Aang, who was beginning to feel that he was defending his own position for his love for Katara.

"But I don't want Sam, not now, maybe not ever, and now our relationship is screwed up because we're going to feel all awkward around each other," Ashayna was on the brink of tears as she took of her necklace hastily and thrusted it out to Aang, who took it in his hand.

They sat in silence, the Avatar trying to make his presence enough to calm the girl down, but as he had realized today, she was a boiling pot of emotion, which bubbled over now and then. With a little attention, the bubbling would go down and she would be ok.

"You don't need love, I hope you know," Shay turned to the Avatar, her brown eyes sparkling. She had been crying, but most hints of it had been gone, it only shown in her eyes, which were a lighter color of brown. The avatar watched her, waiting for her to go on with her lecture. She did.

"Passion is difficult to handle. As is rage. Rage and passion come from the same place, therefore love can be almost as bad as hatred; there are only a few, small differences. That is what makes love so difficult, determining between hatred and love. It's like fire bending. People are taught to think of their worst memory, or to use their anger and hatred to power their fire bending. But the strongest fire bending comes form those who can use their passion and love to fuel their bending."

"What do you use, Ashayna?" Aang asked.

She turned to the smaller boy and smiled, her first big smile since the Avatar had met her, "love of course," she said, now realizing why she was picked to teach the young Avatar.

* * *

Zuko had come to his senses, or so he had thought. He paced up and down the river. The Avatar was easily accessible from where he was. Ashayna obviously didn't want to come home, so he might as well just nab the little brat of an air bender. Then Ashayna would have to come home, but not that it mattered much to Zuko anymore. The exiled prince strapped up his shoes, ran his hand through his hair, his scowl in place, and started his way back towards the camp.

Back to the old mindset.

Back to his old ways

He wasn't sure if he preferred this, but

He'd have the Avatar finally.

And maybe then things would be ok again.


	19. Gone So Young

**Sorry for the delay guys (believe me, i can check you guys looking at my last chapter.) So i'm putting up two chapters to make you happy. Its short, but it gets the plot moving again. So i hope you enjoy and leave lots and lots of comments**

**DISCLAIMER (since i dont really do this): I do not own avatar, but i do own Ashayna (muahaha) and if i did own avatar, i would make the season start earlier

* * *

**

The crickets chirped in the night as the boy awoke, surrounded by his friends. Carefully picking himself through the fire, water, and earth bender, the boy stretched at the mouth of the cave. Looking through his hooded black hair, he crossed the wet grass and found the ostrich horses, sleeping quietly. He released one, climbed on top, and led the animal out past the clearing.

The lean, tall figure felt an impulse to turn around – a force drawing him back. Doing so, he looked back to the dark cave, closed his eyes painfully and whispered, "I'm sorry Shay."

And with that, Samuel was gone.

* * *

A dark set of gray eyes observed from afar – a girl watched from behind the tall bushes. A lone boy, who she recognized, stalked out of the cave, stretched, and started to walk away on an ostrich horse. The watcher waited for the boy to walk a little farther before she stood up silently to follow him. She had quite a journey in front of her, but she was tired of her friends' ways.

And with that, Mai was gone.

* * *

The moon was slowly descending when Momo leaped onto Ashayna, effectively waking her. Grumbling, the fire bender shooed the flying lemur away, only to get up herself to go find water. She shivered slightly, more with a sense of foreboding than because of the cold. Nonetheless, Ashayna was able to reach the mouth of the cave without incident – she was even able to climb over the sleeping Sokka and snoring Toph without any problems.

Momo followed her out, talking in his clicking, chirping, musical way.

"What is it boy?" she asked tiredly, bending over to get some water from the pond at the edge of the cave Shay only looked up when Momo's talking got more frantic. He seemed to be telling her something, but Ashayna hadn't been around long enough understand how to communicate with the lemur.

The fire bender shook her head. "Show me Momo. What is it?" she asked, trying not to get frustrated.

The small animal then took into the air, gliding over to where Ashayna's old carriage was – the carriage that had carried her and Sam to the Avatar. It didn't take her long to notice the missing ostrich horse. It then hit her, like a slap with a fire whip, that Sam was gone.

The small girl then ran back to the cave, searching for her friend and confirming her fears. Sam was not in the cave. He had taken an ostrich horse. He was gone.

Toph rolled over, waking slightly from the frantic running around that Ashayna was doing. "What is it, Hot Head?" the earth bender asked, calling Ashayna by her new nickname.

"Sam left."

"I thought I heard someone leave about an hour ago…"

Ashayna watched Toph roll over, falling back asleep – apathetic to Ashayna's tragedy.

"I'll be back in the morning, Toph. I have to find him." And with that, Ashayna clasped her butterfly pendant and headed to retrieve her friend and right the things she did wrong.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Mai and Sam are gone, but sam doesnt know he's being followed. what does it mean? Read on my dear readers, read on. **


	20. Save Tonight

**Ok, i lied. i didnt really write two chapters to make you happier. It ended up being two chapters after i wrote it because if i made it one long chapter (as it was) it was like 1600 words and i didnt want you all to have to read it all and get bored. So here's some more Blood Sister part. **

**There's a little "Ashayna/Zuko" shipping to the naked eye, but its really not. It seems as if they love each other, but i'll explain it all in the end. So hold on tight

* * *

**

The forest hadn't been as thick last time Ashayna remembered – when her and Sam were play sparring each other before they met the Avatar. The young girl sighed; back when things between her and Sam were easy and her rejection hadn't caused him to run away.

But she was going to make things right, or at least she hoped so.

An OwlMouse from the nearest tree hooted loudly, causing Shay to jump. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was deathly afraid of the dark and being alone. To help quell her fears, the fire bender produced a flame that danced on her bare palm. Now she could see, but she was still alone.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Zuko was lost. He thought he knew where he was going. But apparently he had been lost by his emotions and had no idea which way was forward of back. The boy stomped her feet in frustration and gritted his teeth. He had found the Avatar's hiding place! It was as easy as that – find the place, grab the boy while he was sleeping, get back out – but of course, he was a screw up and found himself helplessly lost.

"Fuck this!" the boy growled, letting his frustration out with a sheet of fire. It lit up the forest for a moment.

The girl 30 feet away opened her eyes wide in amazement, but soon disappeared again after the light of the fire faded.

* * *

Shay couldn't believe what she saw in those couple seconds of fire. Zuko. She didn't know where he came from, but he seemed frustrated and she could feel his tension in the air. Overwhelmed in worry and happiness to find her friend, she stumbled towards the place where she had last seen him.

"Zuko! Zuko!" she called out, making her flame brighter so she could see.

"Zuko, it's me!" Shay called desperately, stumbling and losing the fire in her hands. The dark world engulfed her again; she could hardly make out the outline of trees a couple feet from her.

Behind her someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. In front of Shay was a dark, quiet, and glaring Zuko, looking down at Ashayna with a mix of anger and relief.

"Zuko! What are you doing here! I had no idea you followed the directions yet, or else I would have prepared a greeting for you," Shay gabbed happily. The boy continued to stand in silence, trying to understand how Ashayna could be so happy to see him when she seemed happy enough kissing the boy a night ago.

"What's wrong? Zuko?" the girl took a step closer, reaching up to run her hand through his hair. The boy took another step back. Shay's hand still hung there; uncertain.

"Come on Ashayna, I'm taking you home. That is still what you want is it not?" he said, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? I want to stay here and teach the Avatar. Didn't you read my letter?" she asked, a tid bit frustrated and confused.

"Your letter said that you didn't want to teach the Avatar and that you wanted me to come get you," Zuko said, getting suspicious and pulling the letter out from his pocket. Ashayna took it from him without opening it.

"No, I definitely said that I needed to go join the Avatar and that you could follow me if you felt like joining us. Isn't that what you are here for? To join me and the Avatar?"

The fire prince looked dumb struck. "Me? Work with the Avatar? They hate me. Remember I told you how I betrayed them and my uncle. At worst they would kill me. At best, they wouldn't want anything to deal with me…"

Ashayna raised an eyebrow. "But you still want to join them don't you? You don't hate them anymore, do you?"

Zuko remained silent. Sighing, Ashayna opened the letter that was supposedly written by her. Reading the plagiarized and copied letter, her mouth tightened to a scowl. "Zuko. Someone tampered with the letter. These aren't my words nor is it my true handwriting…"

"Who would have…" Zuko started.

"Azula" Ashayna whispered.

Zuko's head reeled as he cursed himself for being so stupid. He had been so set on capturing the Avatar and bringing Ashayna home that he hadn't even considered that Ashayna asking him to capture the Avatar seemed a bit out of character for her.

"So are you going to come back to camp with me?" she asked, putting Sam aside for the moment.

He shook his head, "No. You seem happy enough without me," Zuko muttered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously

Zuko was silent for a couple minutes, but Ashayna stood resolute, waiting for an answer before anything. Ashayna had always been good at making Zuko talk. "I mean, that I saw you and that boy kiss the other night. I was coming to find you, but I found that instead," he whispered, not looking at her; he was still confused on why it affected him so.

Next thing he knew, Zuko found himself being hugged by Ashayna. The girl was drastically shorter than him, but he found her arms around his waist comforting nonetheless. He put his chin a top his head and closed his eyes. He had not been expecting this. And as much as it was awkward for the prince, it was a much better situation than him thinking that Ashayna loved someone else.

"Zuko, I'm sorry you saw that. I don't love him. He does me though. That kiss was a mistake," Ashayna kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. But you should know by now that you are the only boy I care for." The small girl stepped back, letting him go.

The prince blushed; very uncharacteristically so. He looked down at his thumb finger, knowing exactly what Ashayna had meant by that – and it didn't necessarily deal with love, although sometimes Zuko wished…

"So come on, my brother. Lets go back to camp and I'll introduce you."

Zuko put on a stone face. "I told you Ashayna, I'm not going there." His voice sounded unsteady.

"Yes you are. You are going to fix this and help me teach the Avatar," she said, her hands on her hips, looking quite like a mother.

"Ashayna. You cannot make me," his scowl furthered.

"Yes. I can and I will."

"I'm strong than you, I'll get away."

"I'm smarter than you. I wont let you"

"ASHAYNA!" he cried desperately.

"Zuko…" she said, her voice even, eyebrow raised.

With a frustrated cry, he let out a fireball, but submitted to the girl. She smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you're ok."

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to work Ashayna."

"It will. Just watch, I'll make everything right again."

With that, the two disappeared into the forest and back towards camp. No longer alone and without light.


	21. Blood Sister

**Hey guys! More ashayna fanfic here. hope you are enjoying it. This is a very important chapter, and although it may run a little slow at times, i hope you find it informative and interesting.**

**There may be some who are interested in what Ashayna looks like. I _attempted_ to draw her. note the attempted. im not the best artist in the world but this gives you a rough idea.**

http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/8269/cce00000tc6.jpg

**Disclaimer: If i owned avatar, i would have started the season already gah.**

* * *

Zuko sat at the edge of the turtle duck pond where he and his mother had been sitting not too long ago. He was still in his nice white clothes from his grandfather's funeral, and although the tears were coursing down his cheeks, it was not in mourning.

Ashayna watched said prince from afar. She sighed and looked down at herself. She was wearing a new white dress to mark the funeral. The young girl sigh, noting how she used to be given special treatment for being the sister of the would be fire lady, but ever since Lu Ten had died, her status in the palace dropped. Shay and her sister were still welcome in the palace, for it was not their fault Lu Ten had died in battle, but they were not as highly regarded before. Whereas Ashayna should have been next to Zuko in the funeral – where she could have comforted him – she now had to be in the back watching the horror and confusion on his face.

The ten year old walked up quietly behind her friend. Zuko tried to hide his crying but he was not very good at it. The turtle ducks seemed sad too, as they watched the prince with understanding eyes.

She reached her hand over to pat Zuko's shoulder, but somehow he sensed her and shrugged it away before she even had a chance to touch him. Shay stood in shock, not sure how to talk to her best friend. He had never been in moods like this before. He was normally vibrant and talkative. Never this quiet and thoughtful.

"I have no family left…" she thought she heard him mutter.

"Wha-"

"I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT" the young boy turned around, his eyes flaming and streaming with tears. She had never seen his face so pained before. He stood up to her level, his chest heaving. "Everyone I ever loved is gone or taken away! Who do I have left anymore?"

"Zuko…"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE I'M ALL BY MYSELF. WHY DID MOTHER LEAVE…"

"Zuko…"

"I have no family left. No family left. No –"

"ZUKO YOU STILL HAVE ME!!" Ashayna yelled, getting him out of his rant. Zuko's bright golden eyes stared at her wide, his face confused, but calm at least. He took a step back where they were only a forearms length away.

"Zuko, you still have me. I still care for you. I'm still here," she explained calmly, staring down at her hands clasped in front of her.

"But you aren't my family…"

"You feel like my brother," the little Ashayna muttered. She looked up at Zuko. At eleven, a year older than her, he stood a little taller. She watched as his face changed from sorrow, to defiance, and then to acceptance. The little girl looked away and wadded ankle deep into the pond.

"Ashayna…" she heard his voice from behind.

* * *

"Ashayna…" Zuko said weakly, watching his best friend stand in the pond. Her white dress blew in the soft wind. Her shoulders were sagged in what she felt was defeat and Zuko couldn't stand it; seeing her upset because of him. The thunder rumbled in the sky as gray clouds tumbled in from the west.

Ashayna had pointed out how she viewed him as a brother. They had grown up together, played together, cried together, fought with one another, and watched out for each other. And somewhere along the way, they had become related. They loved each other like family. Like brother and sister. She was the sister he wished he had, instead of the one he was actually given.

Sucking in his pride, he wadded into the shallow water as well. He stood in front of her, his shoulders squared. "I love you, my sister," he said seriously. His gold eyes stared into hers; the two kids stood in silence as the words soaked in. They both seemed shocked at the revelation but knew it as true. As if the gods had put them together to watch for each other. She made Zuko carefree and he made Ashayna stronger.

Zuko took out his knife, the inscribed one Uncle Iroh had given him during the siege of Ba Sing Se. "Give me your thumb. I have an idea," the young prince said.

"What are you going to do?" Shay asked, eyebrow raised. Zuko could tell she was a little skeptical and queasy at the sight of the knife, so Zuko set it down.

"I want us to really be brother and sister so we're never alone. I saw two guards do this one night. They prick their fingers and put their blood together and then they called themselves brothers," the boy explained. Shay's eyes opened in surprise, looking down at the knife and back up at Zuko. He could tell that she accepted the idea.

Picking up his knife, Zuko reached for Shay's hand. She placed her right hand palm up into his outreached hand. Another clap of thunder was accompanied by a downpour of rain. The two youths looked up momentarily as the rain started to soak their clothes and skins before they looked at each other. Shay nodded and Zuko made a clean, deep cut on her thumb. The girl bit her lip as the bright blood reached the surface of her skin. Zuko did the same, the droplets surfacing on his hand as well. The two looked at each other, brown eyes on gold, knowing that what they were doing would change their relationship forever.

The red drops of blood drizzled onto their white clothes, altering red on white, the two children altered their own life, staining their own bloodline with one another; becoming blood brother and sister.

* * *

The sky was turning brighter as Zuko and Ashayna walked out from the forest and into the clearing. The prince could hear the water warrior's snores from here. He sighed, overwhelmed, and sat down against the tree.

Ashayna turned around and smiled sympathetically at him. "Don't worry, I'll make this all good. I promise" she took his hand and squeezed it once before walking into the cave.

Zuko watched her leave, knowing that his sister would make everything alright.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this installment of "Blood Sister." Please review**


	22. Listen to Your Heart

**YOU DID WHAT!??! WITH WHOM? FOR HOW MANY JELLY BEANS? haha sorry. just had to do it. you'll know when you read the first sentance. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's a little more humor. Zuko and his acceptance into the group. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: why cant i just own avatar? It'd make this so much easier. But alas, i dont.

* * *

**

"YOU DID WHAT!??!" came the scream of the bewildered Sokka. Shay winced and looked to the mouth of the cave, knowing Zuko would have heard – he was sitting right outside. She hoped it had not scared him away.

"You have to trust me. I want what is best for the Avatar and for the fate of the world. I wouldn't have left Ba Sing Se to teach Aang otherwise. I wouldn't bring Zuko if I didn't trust him to help us," Shay whispered, her eyes locked on his. The water warrior would have looked away, but there was some sort of hope in her eyes; as if she thought maybe he had a heart and would let the banished prince stay.

Sokka gave a frustrated sigh and turned away. "Oh yeah, trust you. A fire bender that we hardly know." He grew silent for a moment, his shoulders sagging. "You have my permission," he muttered, making Shay grin, genuinely lighting up the cave.

"Whoa, wait a second. Sokka, think of what you are doing here," Katara said, stepping between the two, "Zuko has proven that he isn't the most trustworthy of people." With that, Katara seemed to shudder, as if thinking of a past memory.

"As long as its ok with Aang," Sokka said, turning to the young boy.

Aang bit his lip and looked between the three kids. He was weary to add the Fire Prince to their group, but it would probably pay off in the end. He nodded, turning to Sokka, "As long as everyone is safe."

"We'll watch him closely. Any sign that he's working for the other side or trying to get Aang, and he'll be attacked and left to die," the boy suggested.

Shay raised an eyebrow at the extremity, adding one last note, "Zuko's a little…on the edge, so please be as civil as you can."

Katara snorted, "As civil as enemies get."

* * *

Zuko sat at the edge of the water, looking into it moodily. He could tell there was arguing in the cave. Of course there would be, but somehow all of their resentment seemed to sting into the boy like a shard of glass. The more he had spent with Azula at the palace after his betrayal, and the more he spent time with Ashayna, he realized more whose side he wanted to fight on. Too bad he was viewed as a traitor from both sides.

_What would your mother want?_

The voice rang in his ears. Zuko looked around, shocked. He was not one who generally believed in or got spooked by the spirits, but this had "spirit world" written all over it. The banished prince shook the echoing thoughts from his head and stared back into the small pond.

Only to see the face of his mother looking back at him.

The boy yelled in amazement and surprise and backed up in instinct. It just so happened that Ashayna had been walking up to him. His back collided into her legs, which, in turn, sent the girl toppling over him and into the pond. The face of his mother disappeared in the ripples as Ashayna came sputtering out of the water. She stood, waist high in water with a look of shock written upon her face.

Zuko just stared at her, in shock as well.

* * *

The Avatar and his three friends came out to see what the commotion was about. Sokka and Aang started to laugh at the awkward scene in front of them. Katara huffed, dismissing it as foolishness; she did not want to have anything to do with Mr. Traitorous Prince. Toph stood there, feeling dumb. "What happened??" she asked, resorting to punching Sokka as the two boys kept laughing.

Zuko, feeling ridiculous, helped his friend out of the water. "Sorry Ashayna, let me help you," he said, putting his hands on her shoulder. He sent a blast of hot smoke down her body, drying up her clothes. The girl shook out the remaining moisture from her hair.

The sight of fire bending quickly sobered the two laughing boys. Sokka, realizing he was now going to have to compete with the older male for superiority in the group, puffed out his chest. "We have extended our sympathies to allow you to stay with us," the boy said proudly, "but only if you behave."

Zuko rolled his eyes and Toph snickered. "Come off it, Snoozles. You are about as intimidating as my mouse-bunny back at home." The water warrior blushed and grumbled as he walked back into the cave, pulling a surprised Toph with him.

The two fire benders looked at Aang, who tried to smile. The tension between Aang and Zuko was palpable; she could almost cut Sokka's boomerang through it. "Aang, this is Zuko; future Fire Lord. Zuko, this is Aang; future hero of the world."

Zuko looked shocked at the words, Aang simply smiled, "I'm glad you could finally join us Zuko," the young monk said, bowing. Ashayna bit her lip, nervous about the greeting. The weight seemed to lift off her shoulders as the banished prince returned the formalities.

"It is an honor to serve the Avatar."

Ashayna was utterly shocked to hear such words come out of Zuko. She had been expecting a simple bow and then a stalk off to silence near the woods. Something had gotten into the boy that made him more willing to be a part of this little group. Forgetting formalities, the girl laughed and hugged Zuko, grateful that he was here.

_He's listening to his mother_

A kind voice rang into her ears – the sound of Lady Ursa's voice. She believed in the spirit world; having visited it in her dream, but the echoing sounds in her head made her feel safer, as if the small groups of youth had something none of their enemies did.

The spirit world on their side.

* * *

Azula watched from the far bushes as her brother was welcomed into the Avatar's group. The girl ignored the pang of jealousy and marked it off as a hunger pang.

"Ty Lee, I hope you are almost done with the food or I'm going to have a feast on you," the girl hissed back to her friend. The two girls had sobered up quite a bit since Mai had gone missing. Neither knew where the girl had gone but only Azula realized that Mai had probably had enough of the trio. She'd have to pay.

Ignoring all other emotions, Azula watched her brother and his newfound allies, smiling to herself. Success and Revenge were only a couple steps away.


End file.
